


Living Louder

by chocomiruk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demyx's name is Myde!, Future Relationships, Lea is a teen dad, Light Angst, M/M, Roxas and Xion are his kids, Spiderman AU, ansem sod is not an asshole, future violence, ienzo has great dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomiruk/pseuds/chocomiruk
Summary: Ienzo knows he should not have stepped into his father's lab without any protective gear on. In his defense, it had been 1 am, and Ienzo had not gotten a wink of sleep in the prior two days. Late night studying makes people make stupid descisions. And a stupid descision it was- Ienzo had obtained more than just the books he had borrowed. Now, he has to face the consequences.Bitten by a radioactive spider and granted strange superhuman abilities, Ienzo now struggles with trying to maintain a normal teenage life. He tries as hard as possible to be secretive about it, taking extra precautions to avoid any incidents at school, or heaven forbid, in front of his fathers. However, as a new group of superhuman troublemakers rise and start to wreak havoc that is far out of reach for Destiny City’s legal system, it begins to dawn on Ienzo that perhaps he doesn’t have that choice.
Relationships: Aeleus/Dilan/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Eventual Ienzo/Demyx, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! Welcome back to another fic where I shamelessly throw all my favorite characters together and make it work! 
> 
> I have been planning this for a while and will try my best to maintain a good updating schedule! Warning that I am no professional author, my specialty is actually art. But I try my best and I hope it makes ya'll happy :D
> 
> sorry if Dilan sparks you as ooc, no one really KNOWS how to write his character much. I figured we all need a dad like this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ienzo can’t feel his legs. 

He doesn’t recall the last time he moved from his spot curled up on the living room floor, his books spread out around him on the coffee table. His pencil stopped moving ages ago as he spaced out, tired aqua eyes blinking unseeingly at the words of his geometry homework. He spares a glance over to his now empty coffee cup, lips pursing in thought. He has school in approximately 7 hours and 45 minutes. He has been hoping to get some sleep tonight, after the last two all-nighters he’s pulled. He was surviving solely off of caffeine and power naps, something he knew was incredibly unhealthy, but wouldn’t do anything about it. Curse finals week. He’s going crazy. 

He stands with a languid stretch, yawning. Blinking away the tears in his eyes, Ienzo gathers the books he borrowed from his father’s lab before taking off down the long hallway. 

Their home edges on the larger side, as far as properties go. Ienzo always recognizes the privilege he has- however, it has not always been this way. Granted, you are able to afford bigger things when you have 3 adults working full-time, but not too many years ago they all used to hang onto each other by a thread. 

Ienzo’s father, Even, used to be incapacitated for quite a while, having been caught in a large school fire that scarred his body and rid him of his job as a teacher. His dad, Dilan, was forced to stay home and hold down the fort (also to take care of Evens bedridden self), only disappearing for a few hours at a time to scrape up a few extra bits of cash. His papa, Aeleus, had been the only one who worked full time as a bodyguard. The job pulled him away from his family at odd times for long periods, his longest mission edging towards a full month.

Ienzo remembers having to carefully redress his father’s wrappings as a simple fourth grader whenever Dilan was away, frowning at Evens pained hisses and pants. He remembers several dinners that consisted of mac n’ cheese or eggs and glasses of water, the only meals Ienzo knew how to cook. He recalls the empty feeling that always filled him whenever his schools went on trips he couldn’t attend, the fear he’d feel whenever he’d open the cabinets and find them empty of food. 

Then, something had changed. Dad found a job, a good one (that even now he refused to talk about). It paid so well that upon glimpsing at the first check he got, he collapsed in shock at the amount of zeros printed on the paper. After much insistance from Dilan, they were stable enough for Aeleus quit his job to finally put his degree in botany to use. Even’s medical bills were paid off in no time, and after making a scientific breakthrough during Ienzo’s eighth grade year, Even became an incredibly well-known and wealthy scientist. 

It brought many good things to his life, and he couldn’t be more thankful. His dads were a little busy, sure, but so was Ienzo. If he isn’t bothered by school work or his friends, then he was in the lab with his father. He is quite the workaholic, only pausing to occasionally nap and read. 

Ienzo jogs downstairs to the basement, shouldering open the door. The cold darkness of the lab greets him, and he braces himself before he flicks on the fluorescent lights. Hefting the books a little bit higher in his arms so he doesn’t drop them, he travels to the bookshelf tucked in the back of the room to return them to their previous locations. 

Ienzo is never usually this reckless- he almost always wears shoes and a lab coat whenever he walks inside this place. However, the lab practically sparkles with cleanliness, and none of his father's somewhat questionable experiments seem to be out in the open. He figures that maybe he can do this just this once, he knows this room like the back of his hand. 

He huffs, weak arms straining under the weight of the novels in his grasp. He quits wasting time, carefully venturing across the room with careful twists of his hips as he narrowly avoids the corners of tables and stools. Upon approaching his destination, he drops the books down onto a nearby table with a heavy ‘thunk’ and begins to store them away in alphabetical order. 

Ienzo loses himself in the calming organization process, going as far as to hum a broken tune under his breath as he’s distracted. (The song, he notes with slight annoyance, is a bouncy pop tune that Demyx and Lea loved to blare on their rides to school.) The last book slots itself perfectly in the empty space it left behind, and Ienzo nods to himself at a job well done. He yawns again, padding across the lab with a rub of his eyes- he’s ready for a good few hours of rest. Maybe Zexion, his cat, would be up for some mutual warmth sharing. 

_Crunch_

The sound was quiet enough to be missed had he not been paying attention, but Ienzo is nothing if not attentive.. He frowns and leans over, ready to lift his foot from the floor to examine the source of the noise. He is just barely able to acknowledge the unfortunate sight of a spider squashed to the floor before it hit him. 

Agony.

Pain shoots up his foot and through his body, burning like liquid fire. It spreads through his legs, shooting up his spine and expanding towards the rest of his limbs. He gasps, stumbling back and knocking into a table. He drops to the floor, stools toppling over as he hits the floor with a painful noise. 

However- it seems as soon as the pain started, it stops, and Ienzo was left sitting in a stunned heap on the floor. The sensation was so quick, he’s left wondering if he simply imagined it. He leans his head back, blinking out the black spots in his vision. Well… that was concerning. His back is killing him, he’s sure that he will have quite the nasty bruise in the morning. 

The light in the stairwell flicks on, and someone begins descending the stairs. Ienzo suppresses a groan of embarrassment, biting his tongue as his face begins to warm up. Dilans head pokes in through the door, Evens tired grumbling a few feet away signifying the arrival of even more company. Wonderful, just what he needed. 

Dilans eyebrows shoot up at the sight of him tangled up between chairs, a smirk tugging on his lips. Ienzo scowls as he bursts into laughter. _I see how it is, laugh it up. This cannot get any worse..._ He just wants some sleep and cuddle with his cat, is that too much to ask? Oh, and maybe an ice pack. That would do wonders. 

“What are you cackling about, you fool?” Even mutters crankily, raising another round of laughter from his husband. His acid green eyes lock onto Ienzo’s form, and the teen merely waves hello. 

“Hello father,” he greets casually. He kicks away a stool, attempting to wiggle his arm out from the legs of another. “I require assistance.” 

Even gapes in shock for a moment, looking much like a fish out of water, before snapping into motion. In just a few minutes of squirming, Ienzo is freed from the confines of his chair obstacle, listening to his father scold him all the while. He shoots his dad a dirty look, who snorts and tosses a braid over his shoulder, content to watch from his spot leaning comfortably against the doorway. “What were you thinking, Ienzo? You know the rules of the lab!”

“I was just returning some books,” Ienzo grumbles. “I didn’t see a need for the garb. Besides, it was just a spider. I am fine, I was simply startled.” 

“Just a spider,” Even parrots incredulously, sounding much too tired for Ienzo’s antics at this hour. “Child, need I remind you this is a science lab?” 

“I’m fine,” Ienzo huffs. He doesn’t like how repetitive this conversation seems to be. “I’m feeling in good health father, I’m just tired now.” 

“Here, have a seat, let me examine it and make sure it isn’t venomous-” 

Dilan finally steps forward, hefting Even up into his arms and over his shoulder. The man squawks, arms bracing against Dilan’s broad back. Dilan jerks his head over to the doorway, smirking. “Go to bed, Zo. I’ll hold him down for you.” 

Ienzo bites back a smile, nodding appreciatively before making a break for it up the stairs. He rushes through his bedtime routine, before finally collapsing into his bed (only narrowly avoiding Zexion’s sleeping loaf). All thoughts of the spider bite were pushed to the back of his mind. 

It was just a spider, afterall. Nothing important. 

* * *

Ienzo wakes to the sound of his obnoxious alarm and the dry scrape of a cat tongue on his cheek. He groans quietly, shutting off the alarm with squinted eyes. Morning? Already? He hardly feels as though he got any sleep at all. He sighs, rubbing his eyes and allowing them to close. He just needed a few more seconds. Just as he was about ready to nod off again, Zexion meows softly and paws at his face. 

He opens one eye to glare at the feline, who simply sits and stares at him, paw raised as though threatening to do it again if Ienzo dares to close his eyes. 

“Okay, I’m up,” The teen mutters, sitting up and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. His muscles immediately began to scream at him in protest, and he winces. Oh right- the fall. He may need to grab some icy-hot before Lea comes to pick him up today. 

Ienzo drags himself to his feet, drowsily brushing his teeth before digging in his closet. He spared another glance to his clock to check the time as he stripped of his pajamas. Lea was surprisingly punctual, and while he’d never drive off without him, Ienzo didn’t want to keep him waiting for long. 

He tugs on his jeans, before pausing. A quick glance down confirms that they fit him similarly to a pair of capris. _‘That’s curious,’_ he thinks, brows furrowing. _‘Maybe they shrank in the wash? Growth spurts don’t happen this quickly...’_

No use figuring it out now, he was going to be late. Cursing whatever deity that decided to screw with him today, Ienzo threw on a shirt and an unbuttoned flannel before grabbing his bag and a pair of socks. 

“Ah, there he is,” Dilan comments as the slate-haired teen arrives at the bottom of the stairs. “I was wondering when you’d show your face.” 

“I stacked your homework on the coffee table. You should take better care of your belongings, Ienzo.” Even interjects before Ienzo can open his mouth, appearing with a travel cup filled with coffee. He presses it in the teens hands before tying his hair back, appearing bothered by the heat of the kitchen. 

“I will, thank you,” Ienzo nodded, escaping the kitchen to pack his bag. He tugs on his shoes, allowing himself to smile when he catches Aeleus slipping out of the kitchen with a brown bag in his hand. 

“Good morning,” Aeleus greets quietly. “I have packed you and your friends some breakfast. Lea should be here soon.” 

“Thank you,” Ienzo takes the bag, watching Aeleus carefully. He waits in silence for a good minute, before Aeleus smiles knowingly and bites the bait.    
  


“What is this I hear of an incident last night in the lab?” 

“Oh, you know,” Ienzo answers ominously, watching his other parents leave the kitchen. He catches Even scrutinizing him for a long second, and quirks a brow back. 

“What’s the mat-” 

“Have you grown?” The scientist cuts him off (for the second time in ten minutes), his question making his other two dads look at him more closely. 

“He’s right,” Aeleus inspects. “You have a good two additional inches on you now.”

“Congratulations,” Dilan hums. “You have graduated from peanut to shrimp.” 

“Oh, be quiet,” Ienzo flushes, jumping as a horn blares in the driveway. “Oh, would you look at that, Lea’s here. I best be on my way.” Ienzo adjusts his strap on his shoulder, hurrying out the door to avoid any more teasing. “Goodbye!” 

He throws his bag in the back seat of Lea’s bright red car before sliding in after it. He faintly hears Dilans call of _'goodbye, shrimp!'_ before he shuts the door. 

“Shrimp, eh?” Lea teases from the front seat, Riku’s faint chuckles echoing after him from his spot in the passenger's seat. “Why the upgrade?”

“Growth spurt,” Ienzo grumbles, taking his bag back from where it had landed on Myde’s lap. “Keep bullying me and I will steal your breakfast.” 

“No!” Myde whines immediately, draping himself over him. “I didn’t bully you!” 

“Ah, that’s right. In that case, you may get the first choice.” 

“Aww yeah,” Myde cheers, snatching the paper bag out of Ienzo’s hands to make his choice. Ienzo rolls his eyes fondly, buckling in as Lea begins to pull out of the driveway. “Good morning, by the way.” 

“Good morning, Ienzo.” Riku greets back pleasantly. Lea simply hums back, making his way out of Ienzo’s neighborhood. Myde passes the food to the front for Riku to get next. Unlike Lea and Myde who had to wrestle for food choices, Riku always had one reserved for him. He has a strangely particular diet of plant based foods and meat- the latter of them being what he refused to eat in front of them for whatever reason. 

As his friends begin enjoying their breakfasts, Ienzo leans over to get a good look at their driver. “How are the little ones?” He questions curiously. The other two quiet down, looking at Lea for answers as well. 

“Oh, they’re doing pretty good! Xion’s fever went down last night. Roxas is still sick as a dog, though.” Lea replies, pursing his lips. “Reno is takin’ him to the doctors today. I would have gone, but obviously I kinda can’t.” Riku hums in agreement. 

“They kind of did choose the worst week to get sick.” 

“Aw,” Myde frowns. “I miss those goobers.” They haven’t been able to visit the twins since they got sick. 

Lea snorts. “They miss you too. Trust me.” He mimics their voices. “Myde! Myde! Myde!” 

Myde absolutely glows, hand automatically raising to clutch at his chest. “Oh my gosh,” He whispers. “Really?” 

“I don’t understand the surprise,” Riku points out. “You’re their favorite. Roxas hates my guts.” 

“He’s not even one, Riku. He can’t hate anyone.” Ienzo rolls his eyes. 

“Nah man, he totally hates you,” Lea laughs, dodging Riku’s punch. Ienzo rubs his temples, sighing. His friends were quite the headache. 

“Hey!” Myde cries. “No fighting while driving! I can’t die yet!”

“Let me know if I can do anything to help,” Ienzo finally offers, ignoring Myde’s griping. Lea looks in the rearview mirror and smiles. 

“I will.” 

* * *

His head is pounding. 

His senses seem to be dialed up on 11, eyes throbbing. His head is, for once, down. He finished his test a little bit earlier, and as usual students were given permission to rest or read a book. Ienzo had attempted to read a little while ago, but the words seemed to echo too loudly through his brain for him to pay attention. 

Did he catch illness from the twins? Is his body finally getting him back for the past few restless nights he’s had? Did hitting his head last night screw with him somehow, and he is only now just experiencing the symptoms? 

“Hey,” the whisper catches his attention, forcing him to open his eyes. Lea is watching him with a familiar expression of concern, making him feel as though he was being examined closely by one of his fathers. “You good?”

Ienzo opens his mouth, planning on responding with a simple ‘nothing, just tired,’ before his ears start ringing. He shoots up off his chair, arm raising. “May I be excused?” 

The teacher blinks at him, seemingly surprised by his outburst, before nodding slowly. “Take the pass,” He began to say, but the teen was gone before he could even finish. 

As Ienzo flees, he could feel Lea’s eyes on him. He would usually be irritated at the teen asserting his fatherly concern on him instead of treating him as an equal, but Ienzo himself was just as concerned as the redhead seemed to be. 

He rips open the door to the mens bathroom, before pulling it closed behind him. He attempted to remove his hand from the knob, but his breath caught in his throat.

It didn’t budge. 

“Come on, come on,” Ienzo hisses, attempting to tug his hand off even harder. He can faintly see his hand (and the door for that matter) covered in sticky web-like fluid. It’s terrifying- he doesn’t know if that is coming from him, or if that was already there to begin with. If this was some sort of sick prank, Ienzo is not having it. 

He braces his foot against the doorframe, before tugging as hard as he can. With a shocked cry, his hand dislodges and he’s sent crashing to the floor. He scrambles back, chest heaving and wide eyes staring at the now oddly-shaped doorknob. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Ienzo cautiously steps forward to examine the damage. Did he do that? How? He can’t even carry milk jugs for longer than a few minutes at a time. He’s by no means like Riku- the boy who knows no limits in heavy lifting. Nor was he like Lea, the man who can run at high speeds for long distances without breaking much of a sweat. 

He glances down at his hand, seeing it covered in wispy strings. Remnants of whatever was on the door…

Something was happening. And he doesn’t know what. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!!

Ienzo does the only thing he knows how to do.

He suppresses. 

Contrary to what most would initially assume, nothing interesting really comes out of discovering you have uncanny strength and a strange talent of becoming sticky in stressful situations. Ienzo isn’t sure what to make of it, admittedly frightened. For as long as he remembers, he’s always been uninteresting. Nothing exciting happens to him, and he likes it that way. It’s constant. Normal. He likes being normal… well, as normal as he can be.

These new abilities have just filled him with a sense of fear. He’s too afraid to touch things, his already small bursts of physical affection shrinking to practically nonexistent. He can’t risk hurting any of his friends. It was hard enough getting them in the first place, he will do anything to not lose them. 

His friends were barely suspicious, Ienzo made sure of that. His parents on the other hand… 

Ienzo can tell his distance is affecting them. More than once has he heard their whispers of concern, theories and possible solutions being tossed into the air with no guarantee of them working. Even has tried more than once to coax him into spending more time in the lab, but the attempts have simply made Ienzo retreat further into his shell. Aeleus has invited him to his flower shop more than once, hoping the flora would soothe him. Even Dilan tried to ease him in his own way, offering to coach him through boxing if he needed an angry outlet. 

Ienzo can’t do any of those things. The scents of the flower shop would overwhelm his senses, and Ienzo doesn’t know how strong he is to safely box. What if he accidentally punches too hard and hurts his dad? What would he do? He’d never forgive himself. 

Maybe if he waits it out, it will all go away. 

Hopefully, it’s all an elaborate illusion, and he’ll wake up a normal teenager again. 

_ 

“Good afternoon, and welcome back to Channel 4 News! My name is Aerith Gainsborough, and I will be your reporter for today.” 

Myde sighs boredly, tuning out the sweet voice on the television in order to pay attention to the tiny hand grabbing his nose. His gaze meets bright eyes and raven hair, the sight making him grin. 

“Hi again,” he laughs, leaning back from where he sat criss-cross on the floor in front of the couch. Xion babbles from where she is perched on his chest, viciously chewing on an unfortunate teething ring. He doesn’t mind the drool she’s smearing all over his shirt, instead blowing a raspberry at her. Xion squeals, sloppy hand reaching to grab his tongue. Myde wrinkles his nose in disgust, closing his mouth before she could. Okay, maybe he does mind the drool. 

“Gross, dude!” He whines, turning his head away from her grasping hands. 

“That’s on you,” Ienzo comments, sitting on the edge of a sofa and carrying Roxas on his lap cautiously. The sight immediately warms his heart, and Myde has to bite his lip to suppress a dopey grin. “You shouldn’t have done that.” 

“I have no regrets,” Mydes grip on the baby shifts as he sits up properly, wiping his face free of baby slobber with the collar of his shirt. “I’m in baby bliss.” 

“Disgusting,” Riku’s voice calls from the kitchen. “Absolutely disgusting.” 

“Shut the hell your mouth,” Myde snorts, eyeing the plates of food Riku brings in. The silverette was balancing them all on his arms with no problem at all, setting them down on the little coffee table Lea had dragged in from a local garage sale. “It’s about nap time for them,” Riku hums, relieving Myde of the wriggling child in his arms. 

Instantly, Xion hands reach up to tug on his hair. Riku simply huffs, used to the treatment by now. Myde watches him whisk her away to her crib, leaning forward to toggle with the baby monitor volume that’s set beside the T.V stand. 

Ienzo sighs, standing up. “I best follow him. We can’t leave Lea dealing with a cranky child upon coming home from work today.” 

Myde grins. “Yeah, he’d kick our asses.” 

“Sooner or later, you’ll have to start watching your language around here.” 

“Well thank God that’s not now.” 

Ienzo laughs, a soft sound that sends Myde’s heart soaring. He’s about to stand up to help him out (Roxas hates naps and always requires two pairs of hands) until the news catches his attention. From the looks of it, the program catches Ienzo’s as well. 

“As you are all aware, our city has been reporting several mysterious sightings of a group of cloaked figures for a while. These citings used to be deemed faux, as the group seemed to hold no amount of animosity toward others.” The brunette on the screen reports, expression set to that of a grave frown. “As of nine o’clock of last night, we have been proven wrong.” 

The screen shifts to poorly filmed footage of the attack as the woman (Aerith, right? Myde doesn’t have the best memory-) continues on with her report. Figures flashed across the screen, the only lighting of the fight coming from the flames licking off of one man’s hands. 

“Resident heroes Melodious Nocturne and Pyrodancer attempted to reprimand the group of criminals, but fell short. The cloaked figures vanished mid-battle, leaving behind several properties damaged. Fortunately, no casualties or injuries were reported, and those who have lost their homes are being compensated by the Heroes Act of 2038.” The reporter continues to go on about the government's plans to ensure the safety of their city, and how they were awaiting official responses from the white house regarding the steps they will take to locate the criminals. 

Roxas whimpers, snapping Myde’s attention back to the present. He looks at the baby with concern, only to see the blonde looking in the hallway- a completely different direction than the television. Myde follows his gaze to see Riku standing in the opening of the hallway, face ashen and unfocused eyes staring right through the T.V. 

“Ku,” Roxas whines, fingers gripping tight at Ienzo’s shirt. “Ku!” 

Myde launches forward, catching Riku right as his legs give out. 

“Shit, Riku-!” Myde yelps, lowering himself to the floor to hold his head in his lap. “Zo-”

“On it,” Ienzo interjects, setting Roxas down in the blanket nest on the floor. He makes sure that he will be safe as he’s away, before pulling out his phone and starts scrolling through his contacts as quickly as possible. That out of the way, Myde focuses his attention back to Riku. 

“Hey, hey,” He murmurs, gently patting his cheek. “Come back to us, man.” 

Riku was hardly breathing, shaking like a leaf. His head rolls to the side and he moans lowly, the sound long and pained. Myde’s breath catches in his throat, concern grasping at him harder than he thought it ever could. 

“Ienzo, what’s happening to him?”

“He’s shutting down,” is Ienzo’s response as he hangs up his call. “By the looks of it, both an emotional and psychological response to trauma of some sort. To what, I don't know.” He tugs off his flannel, ripping off a sizable strip with surprising ease. Myde watches him run off and run the fabric under cold water, returning to begin wiping at the sweat on Riku’s face and neck. 

“Did you get an answer?” 

“He’s on his way. He seems to know what’s going on.”

“Do you think we’ll get an explanation?” 

Ienzo’s expression hardens. “Hard to say. Knowing them? Probably not.” 

Myde tuts, looking down at Riku with a heavy frown. He seems to have calmed, his shaking slowing down considerably. The two wait in silence for what feels like forever, Myde watching Ienzo wipe and Riku with painfully gentle hands. The sound of wheels pulling into the driveway has never felt more relieving than it does now- Myde sighs heavily. 

“Stay here, I’ve got it.” Ienzo stands, brushing his damp hands off on his jeans. He barely opens the door before a tall man bursts in, orange eyes searching the apartment frantically. Myde jumps, having never seen him look so disturbed before. 

“He’s here!” Myde calls, getting his attention. “He just- looked at the news and the next thing I know, this happened.” 

“Do you know what’s wrong, Mr. Ansem?” 

“I do,” Riku’s Dad kneels down, taking Myde’s spot. Myde stands up gratefully, stretching his legs and scooping Roxas up into his arms. The baby is half asleep and clearly grumpy, but Myde just bounces him a little to lighten him up. 

He exchanges looks with Ienzo, shrugging helplessly. Ienzo contemplates his next words carefully, before speaking. “Is this… normal?” 

“No, not at all.” Was their unhelpful response. “Come on, Riku, up you go.” 

Riku mumbles something blearily, the noise sounding like complete gibberish from where the two stood. Myde at first thinks that maybe he’s just having a hard time speaking, but to his surprise, Ansem replied back in the same language. 

‘What the hell…’ Myde watches wide-eyed as the two have a conversation, Riku appearing frantic and upset. Mr. Ansem looks stern and solid (as ever), cupping Riku’s face when his eyes begin to mist over. 

“Fascinating…” Myde hears Ienzo mutter, and can’t help but mentally agree. He’s never heard this language at all. It doesn’t help that he’s also never seen Riku in any mood other than calm or amused. Maybe sometimes a little angry, but never 

. 

Mr. Ansem says something, and Riku jumps as though startled. His gaze snaps over to them, and Myde vaguely feels a chill run down his spine. Mr. Ansem pulls the fabric off of Riku’s forehead, helping him sit up. 

“Uh… hi?” Myde offers meekly, feeling kind of uncomfortable now. He feels as though he intruded on a private moment, even if he has no clue what they were talking about. 

“Greetings,” Ansem chuckles, looking amused beneath the concern. “Forgive us for that, there is a lot to think about on our part.” He glances down at Riku, who nods silently and hides his face beneath his bangs. 

“If I may-” Ienzo starts, wincing as Myde cuts him off with a cry of ‘what the fuck just happened?’

Ansem looks down to Riku, who is gripping his wrist tightly. He asks the teen a question, to which Riku shrugged. Ansem purses his lips, looking thoughtful, before turning back to them. 

“That group on the television, I used to be an affiliate with them.” He started, shaking his head when Myde tensed up and stepped in front of Ienzo protectively. “‘Used to’ being a keyword.” 

Myde eyes him wearily, nodding in acknowledgement but not moving from his protective stance. Ansem continued, “I had been around during planning, but the leader, Xemnas, went completely out of bounds. They are called The Organization.” 

“They conquer planets,” Riku adds in quietly, finally finding his voice. “It didn’t start that way though. It originally started as a rebellion group made to overthrow the ruler of-” he pauses suddenly, looking conflicted. Myde connects the dots immediately. 

“Your planet…?” Ienzo filled in curiously. Riku nodded. 

“So you aren’t from here?” 

“No.” Ansem confirmed. Myde takes a shaky breath, nodding for them to go on. Okay, not the weirdest thing he’s heard. Not the most normal, sure, but he’s heard way weirder. 

“The power and the praise… it got to Xemnas’ head.” The man continues. “It was intoxicating. Whereas the original plan was to overthrow the government and introduce a newer and better leader, Xemnas wanted to be the leader. The knowledge that he could have so many people under his reign as easily as he did changed him. He was no longer my friend, but a monster.” 

“So you left to escape his rule?” Ienzo questions, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Essentially, yes. We also left because he was looking for me. I completely betrayed the organization, taking Riku and going into hiding. However, Xemnas is very smart. I couldn’t hide for long, he would find us in no time. Who knows what he would have done to Riku, after he got the chance to kill me.” 

Myde cringes, but Ienzo simply nods. It makes sense, after all. 

“Days later, we heard of the news that he completely obliterated our planet.” Riku says seriously. “Many others would follow. If they don’t want to live under his rule… then they don’t get to live at all.” 

Ienzo inhales sharply, looking shaken. Myde can’t blame him, feeling vaguely nauseous himself. “So… we’re next.” Ienzo mutters, horrified. 

Myde shakes his head. “No, we’re not. We won’t go down without a fight. We won’t go down at all.” He declares. 

“Myde-” Riku starts, but Ienzo beats him to it. 

“Myde, don’t be irrational!” He snaps. “Who on Earth is going to get rid of him? You saw the news, he’s not alone.” Myde bites his tongue, trying to remain calm. _Yeah, Zo, I know. I was kinda there._ Ienzo goes on to continue, one hand gesturing calmly despite the passion in his words. “Melody and Pyro are completely outnumbered- not to mention, overpowered.” 

Myde flinches. True, but ouch, 

“As far as I’m concerned, they are the only enhanced beings on this Ea-rth…” Ienzo trails off, stuttering over his words as his eyes widen. Myde tilts his head, feeling Roxas do the same in his arms. Monkey see, monkey do.

“Zo?” Riku asks, pulling himself to his feet. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-” Ienzo looks around at all their faces, looking as though he’s seen a ghost. “I…” 

The sound of keys jingling at the door cut Ienzo off from whatever revelation he had, and Lea strolls through the door. The redhead had his earbuds in and was balancing two pizzas in one hand, his other hand pulling off the Pizza-Hut cap adorning his head. 

“Hellooo kids, I brought some-” Lea calls out cheerfully, turning around and catching the sight of three traumatized teenagers and a stranger staring at him from the hallway. His expression closes off, eyeing Ansem wearily. “...What’s going on.”

Roxas, unable to read an atmosphere, simply raises his arms to his daddy. 

“Up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Feedback and kudos welcome ! <3 
> 
> See yall next week !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo reflects way too late at night. 
> 
> Our heroes face The Organization again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO LATE IM SORRY 
> 
> i couldnt Word this chapter but i made it!! 
> 
> i forgot to add our new character tag but i'll do it soon :eyes: 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: anxiety and fighting (physical fighting)

_ Click. Click. Tap. Click.  _

Even huffs from his position hunched over his computer, leaning back and cringing at the cracks of protest coming from his spine. He levels an irite glare at his computer. 

He truly feels like he’s running around in circles at this point. He can create incredibly advanced robots, drones, even structure entire buildings if he wants to (in other words- gets bored enough.) Yet, here he is, bested by an AI of all things. Perhaps he’s bitten off more than he can chew, but Even is not anything if not stubborn. He will find what he’s missing, even if it exhausts him. 

He’d thought he was done, but when he attempted to run the program this morning, it crashed. He has since then spent the day pouring over code, trying to find out where he went wrong. 

He’s jolted out of his angry funk by a cup of tea being set down beside him, a warm body hovering over him right after. He glances up to see Aeleus watching him closely, Dilan not too far behind him. 

“You have yet to leave the lab,” says Dilan, arms crossed. “It’s been hours. Ienzo just came home from Lea’s place.” 

“What?” Even startles, whirling around to glance at the clock. It’s been nearly twelve hours. “Ah. Apologies, I’m busy.” 

“With what?” Aeleus asks curiously, leaning a bit more to catch what’s on the screen. Even leans back to allow him space, taking his cup of tea with him. 

“Project Naminé.” Even explains, getting twin _‘ah’s_ of recognition from his husbands. “It was supposed to be completed today. However, when I tried to run the program, it crashed. I haven’t left the lab since, I just can’t seem to find what is wrong.” It feels foolish, admitting he doesn’t know what to do. “I am wondering if this project was a waste of time, and it doesn’t actually work at all. Perhaps I was simply over my head…”

Aeleus hums quietly, scrolling, before catching something. He begins typing away at the keyboard as Dilan walks closer and leans against the table. Even gives up his chair to the redhead in favor of standing, stretching his back. He isn’t sure how much time passes as they watch Aeleus work, making small talk with the two of them to make up for being away all day. 

Aeleus reaches the end of the code, and wheels out of the way. 

“You figured it out?” 

“Yes. You made a few errors.” 

Even flushes and scowls, grateful but not about to show it. “How on Earth could I have missed that?” 

“You don’t really have the best sleeping schedule,” Dilan points out, getting a nod of agreement from Aeleus. “It makes sense, if you think about it.” 

Even ignores him, beginning to run the program. Despite the exhaustion and crabbiness stirring in his mind, he feels something akin to excitement. He watches, barely breathing, as his screen loads and fades to black. The lab falls into curious silence as they wait for any sort of indication that the project was at least a little successful. 

“Greetings. I am Naminé, an advanced artificial intelligence system designed for technological aid and more. Hello, Even.” A soft voice echoes through the speakers. The voice is clearly female, and almost scarily human with the lack of a robotic tone. Dilan hums, impressed.

Even runs a hand through his hair. “You work, thank the stars,” he mutters. He feels quite exhausted, but light with the familiar feeling of pride after a long successful experiment. He reaches a hand out, fingers gesturing in a ‘ _come here_ ’ motion. “Aeleus?” 

Aeleus stands up obediently and walks closer to Even, hiding a yelp when the tired scientist yanks him down by the collar into a kiss. It’s short, like almost all of Evens kisses are, but it gets the message across all the same. “You’re welcome,” Aeleus mutters, hoping his face didn’t flush too badly. Dilan snorts. 

“Okay Naminé,” Even sits on the chair once more, eyes bright with a familiar passion. “Let’s see what you can do, shall we?” 

* * *

Ienzo shoves his bedroom door shut, leaning against it heavily. The day’s events linger heavily in his mind, as though weighing a ton. 

The world is close to destruction. Riku, his best friend since 8th grade, comes from another planet. The only superpowered beings in the world are mere ants compared to the looming threat that is The Organization. 

The world is in danger. All his friends (well, the only ones he has), his life, his family. Everything he’s worked so hard to achieve. All will be obliterated. What is he to do? 

After Lea had come home, Riku had been forced to explain the situation again. Riku revealed he is the holder of many powers as well, figuring that he should come clean about everything. They’d all watched Riku manipulate the darkness like it was nothing, disappearing into shadows completely as though melting into it. They watched Riku levitate not only himself, but objects around him, and summon dark spheres of purple fire in his palms. The revelation had left Ienzo stunned and overwhelmed to the point of not speaking. 

Lea drove them all home in complete silence for the first time ever that night. The news seemed to weigh on everybody else too. 

Ienzo attempts to ground himself, going through his usual nightly routine in hopes that his brain would quiet down. Running a comb through his damp hair, he thinks back to the explanations Riku had given them, trying to make a plan. 

_ “These members seem different than the ones we had on homeworld,” Riku explained to the group as he chewed on some salad. “I assume the other members were killed in battle, or betrayed Xemnas too. It looks like he collected these members from this planet.”  _

_ “What do we know of these new members?” Ienzo asked. “I didn’t know of this all until just now, I don’t really keep up with the news.” He found no reason to. What a foolish mistake.  _

_ “Well, the media seems to have named them already after last nights attack.” Riku pulled out his phone. A quick media search told him exactly what he was looking for. “Xemnas is the same as always, he must have introduced himself. The Superior. There’s also The Sharpshooter, the Luna Diviner, and the Whirlwind Lancer.” He listed.  _

_ Lea whistled lowly, his face set into an uncharacteristically serious expression. “That’s a lot. And there’s no news of their powers?”  _

_ “Just the little bits gained from the fight. We can give you information on Xemnas, but the other three are new. Sharpshooter isn’t that special, and the Lancer has elemental magic over wind and some kickass weapons. The Luna Diviner is one we should worry about.”  _

_ “What do they do?” Myde piped up, looking confused.  _

_ “Heavy weapon practically bigger than them. Gets much of their powers from the moon apparently.” Riku sighed. “Don’t know much other than that, sorry.”  _

_ “Okay… so what’s the plan?” Lea asked and bounced a fussy Roxas in his arms. “You gonna try and stop these guys?”  _

_ Riku cringed. “I don’t know… I’m kind of weak compared to him.” He muttered. Ansem simply nodded to Lea’s question. “I will try to be of help. This is no time for cowardice, if you can help, then you should. The fate of this world depends on it.”  _

‘ _If you can help, you should…_ ’ Ienzo turns the words over in his mind, setting down his comb. Theoretically, he can help- but he wouldn’t be much. He’d only get in the way. He doesn’t even know half of his powers, and still has a problem with getting stuck to strange surfaces. Who would he even go to for help? He doesn’t want to burden his friends, especially not Myde. 

He can’t risk Myde getting scared of him. 

Maybe one of his fathers? He knows they will support him no matter what, as sappy as that sounds. 

Ienzo knows he can’t keep this bottled in inside, he isn’t dumb. However, the mere thought of letting the secret slip makes his chest clench. What if something goes terribly wrong, and the secret bearer becomes a target? Ienzo can never forgive himself if he brings that fate upon his loved ones. 

However… that won’t matter if their world is taken over by The Organization. All his stress would be in vain. Ienzo hates when his work is all for nothing, nothing grinds on his nerves more than that. 

Ienzo clenches his teeth and stomps out of his bedroom before he can change his mind. He just has to rip it off, like a bandaid. Everything will be okay, he just has to stop overthinking everything. 

_ (What a loaded order, Ienzo is a scientist. He will never stop overthinking.) _

He will just pull aside the first of his fathers that he encounters and metaphorically spill the beans. That’s it, just one. Maybe more, if Ienzo gets the confidence. 

With this thought in mind, Ienzo sets to searching the house. The living room is his first destination, the kitchen and dining area following up after. All rooms come up empty, leaving Ienzo feeling quite irritated. Out of all the times for his night owl fathers to go to bed early, they choose the night Ienzo is having a crisis. He can’t really catch any luck around here, unfortunately. 

He pads out into the hallway, down into the lab. He won’t step in this time, he already learned his lesson. He will just give the room a sweeping glance and leave. 

He pokes his head around the corner and into the room, feeling his chest lighten at seeing Even’s familiar figure tapping away at a computer. The blonde is murmuring under his breath, and looks entirely busy. Ienzo frowns. 

Of course, Even is always busy... to be fair, maybe Ienzo shouldn’t be making life changing decisions at awful hours of night. He sighs quietly, pulling his head out from the doorway. He’ll find a different time to talk about it. 

With one last glance at the lab, he turns around and vanishes up the stairs. 

* * *

“Watch out!” 

_ Crash! _

Myde grunts and blinks spots out of his eyes as he collides into a wall, dropping to the floor. The world seems to spin, blue and red lights flashing around him as Lea clashed with The Luna Diviner. At the sound of a click, Myde is tensing and rolling out of the way just in time to avoid a series of glowing magenta bullets lodging into the ground. A sigh of relief heaves past his lips as he jumps to his feet, dashing across the lot to grab his sitar. The instrument lay slightly scratched on the floor, and he wastes no time grabbing it and plucking at a string. 

Water rises from the puddles on the ground, forming vaguely humanoid shapes. WIth a flick of his wrist, the creatures launch at their enemies. Myde watches them make a general nuisance of things (as per usual), before whirling around and creating a wall of ice as more bright bullets are launched at him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Myde hisses, bringing the wall down and shooting a flurry of ice shards at Sharpshooter. The shards fly straight into the few remaining bullets heading in his direction, exploding upon collision. 

“Hey kid,” Lea’s voice cracks through the earpiece in his suit, loud clashes happening in the background. “How you holdin’ up?”

“Just fine!” Myde answers, right before hearing a gleeful cry of _‘reload!’_ from behind him. He squeaks and ducks, raising his arms to encase himself in a hard ball of ice. Multiple bullets fire at him, cracking his shield. “Not fine, not fine, not fine!” 

He waits until the barrage of attacks is over, before dropping his shield. He sprints away, mentally cursing the men who decided tonight would be a great time to attack. He’s way too tired to be doing this right now, and he has school the next day. 

Myde spares a glance behind him, looking around for the Sharpshooter and his wild bullets. He cringes upon seeing the mess left behind on the lot, but decides that it could’ve been way worse. He and Lea are as careful as they can be, but the Organization clearly doesn’t care about property damage. At least buildings aren’t toppling down, Myde isn’t very good at dodging things like that. 

His lack of attention costs him- he finds himself running straight into a hard surface. Myde freezes, panic rendering him completely still, before slowly dragging his eyes up to see exactly what (or rather- who) he has been avoiding throughout the fight. 

The Whirlwind Lancer. 

“Uh, Lea,” Myde’s voice cracks. “I need backup.”    
  


As soon as the last word drops from his mouth, the Lancer strikes. Myde is thrown back and sent skidding across the gravel. His suit rips at the shoulder, skin catching on the floor. He rolls over, narrowly avoiding a large gust of wind so strong it ripped up pieces of earth with it. He fixes a wide-eyed look at the damage, before launching himself out of the way of another strike. 

Myde really doesn’t want to be fighting this guy. The Lancer is, to put it simply, huge. He towers over Lea, and has more muscles in places than Myde has places. Myde isn’t scrawny, not really as lean as Lea is either, but he’s still a beginner. He hasn’t been in hero business as long as the pyro has, and is still uncertain in his blows towards enemies. Lea had told him he has lots of power, but Myde has yet to see it. He’s starting to think the redhead only said that to make him feel better about himself. 

“On my way,” Lea tells him, panting in exhaustion. 

“Hurry it up!” Myde rolls out of the way of a strike, lifting his hands. Large balls of water rise from the floor, following his hands movements as he launches them at the Lancer. _‘Water, when strong enough, can cut through steel,’_ he thinks, water gathering in his hands to form a spear of ice. _‘I really gotta be careful...’_

He raises the spear in time to block a swipe from a lance, ducking out of the way. He swings back, the area soon filling with the clash of metal on ice. 

“C’mon, keep with the beat!” Myde taunts, hopping back a few steps before rolling out of the way of another wind gust. “Let’s dance!” Fire whizzes right passed him, blocked by the Lancer. 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed.” Lea walks up from behind him, hands blazing. “Ever heard the term ‘don’t play with your food?’” 

“No,” Myde snorts. “Pretty sure that’s a thing parents tell you.” The spear melts and encases his hands in swirling spheres, ready to be used however Myde commands. He readies himself for battle as they’re surrounded. A deep voice cuts through the tension and shatters it, The Superior rising from a puddle of shadows in the ground. His hood was down, golden eyes staring at the duo with poorly concealed disgust. 

“That is enough. We gathered what we needed.” 

Myde hardly has time to speak before The Superior summons a large black portal and walks in, the rest of the men following after him. The portal disappears with a _‘pop,’_ leaving the two heroes standing in a destroyed lot, surrounded by reporters. 

They share a look. They are going to need a lot more help than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos n comments appreciated as always! sorry for the wait, i should be flying through the next chapters now that school is over. back to our weekly updates -cheers- 
> 
> if you're curious about how their hero forms look, here's a [link](https://twitter.com/chocomiruk/status/1265719832537960448) to the art i made!
> 
> ily and thank you for reading!


End file.
